


Sort of Colton

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started out drawing Colton Haynes. At some point it stopped looking like him but I still liked the painting.</p><p>Watercolor on cheap paper. Some color adjustment in Photoshop since my scanner scans very very light. About 1 hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sort of Colton




End file.
